Imposible y Apasionado
by Anyanka L'Soleil
Summary: Ginny ama a Harry, Harry es un suelto, aparece Draco y todo cambia entre ellos...PORFIS REVIEWS!


Como los personajes no son mios, mi amiga JK me los presta de puro wena onda! 

Imposible y apasionado

Por: Anyanka L'Soleil

Capitulo 1: Huida

N/A: Holis!!! como este es mi primer fic PLISS! Mandenme reviews pa' saber si les gusta o no..filo necesito saber que opinan pa ver si sigo escribiendo o no. ya, Como se que los estoi lateando los dejo y disfruten el fic!

Muchos kisses

Anyanka L' Soleil

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

Ginny miro alrededor de la plataforma 9 y ¾ tratando de encontrar a sus amigas. Pero en cambio encontro a Harry que iba directamente hacia ella. Ginny sabia que la simple presencia de Harry la hacia temblar, tropezar con la cosas o simplemente, ponerse rojisima. Durante este ultimo tiempo habia tomado clases de yoga y de relajacion, para aprender a calmarse. Asique esperaba que valieran la pena.

Trato de controlarse un poco, pero no sirvio de nada. Sentia que su cara estaba ardiendo en rojo y las mariposas en su estomago eran incontrolables...Este: seria su fin.

Harry estaba estupendo, el Quidditch le habia echo tanto bien a el, como a sus fans que quedaban con la boca abierta cuando Harry pasaba.

Harry se acercaba a Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y con una mirada bastante sexy. Ginny hacia como que no lo habia visto pero ahora Harry estaba demasiado cerca como pa' disimularlo.

" hola Ginny", dijo un sonriente Harry. 

" hola", respondio Ginny tratando de parecer natural.

" y como estuvo el verano?"

" el mio? Bien si no fuera por mis hermanos..." Ginny se toco la cara y se sorprendio al no quemarse el dedo ***no estoy roja!!!wujuuu!***. " y el tuyo?"

"mal..osea..bien..bueno lo que pasa es que termine con Cho y todavia no me repongo del todo", la expresion de felicidad en su cara se habia borrado al igual que la de Ginny. ***si todavia no se recupera es porque todavia siente algo por esa..***pensaba Ginny.

"oh, lo siento mucho..er..debe ser dificil para ti" Ginny sentia una felicidad enorme por dentro pero trato de parecer compasiva con Harry.

" sin embargo" dijo Harry acrecandose lentamente a Ginny."creo que es mejor olvidarse del pasado y comenzar de nuevo" Harry se acerco a Ginny hasta que solo los separaron unos centimetros.

La tomo de la cintura y tomo su barbilla dirigiendola hacia sus labios diciendo "no lo crees?"

Sus labios iban directamente a los de el dirigidos por la mano de Harryto(L). Por un momento Ginny sintio que era la pelirroja con mas suerte del mundo, pero de repente vio la otra cara del beso: acababa de terminar con Cho y ahora estaba ¿con otra chica? Seguramente lo hacia para olvidar a Cho o...podria besarla solo pa' pasar el rato y luego irse y hacer como si nada...

Harry la sostuvo con fuerza y la beso, pero se decepciono al notar que Harry besaba bastante mal.

"eh..yo..", dijo Ginny librandose de los musculosos brazos de Harry y apartandose un poco."mis amigas me esperan y yo...me voy", y girando sobre sus talones, dio media vuelta y se fue caminando lo mas rapido que pudo sin correr. 

Se dirigio hacia el Expreso Hogwarts donde estaban sus amigas: Bianca y Carrie con unas cuantas mas, al parecer de otras casas.

Cuando llego al lugar en donde estaba su grupo de amigas, las saludo y les pidio "PORFAVOR!!!" que subieran al expreso lo antes posible y que conversaran ahí. Tenia que evitar toparse con Harry a toda costa. Cuando lograron pasar al monton de gente que estaba frente al expreso, y encontrar una cabina vacia, Ginny se vio sometida a un interrogatorio.

Algunas con caras de desconcierto, otras con sonrisas maliciosas y algunas otras que no estaban ni ahí con el tema y miraban hacia otro lado o simplemente escuchaban musica.

"¿de quien escapas, eh Ginny?", pregunto Bianca con una sonrisa malvada.

"¿por qué tanta prisa?", preguntaba una chica de Hufflepuff que lo unico que queria era ver algunos chicos.

"¿sera que alguien te persigue?", decia Carrie inspeccionandola con la mirada.

Ginny estaba de muerte, parecia como que lo de ella y Harry ya se sabia...no queria ni pensarlo.

"no,no calmense y no griten", dijo Ginny tratando de sacarse a la multitud de encima, que ahora gritaban algo como "wuuuuuu".

"en primer lugar no es de su incumbencia", pero al mirar las caras de rencor del grupo cambio el tono notablemente. "quiero decir..no ha pasado nada importante..y las aburriria si les cuento".

Pero al parecer lo que hablaba Ginny ya era aburrido porque altiro empezaron a contar lo sucedido en el verano, los pololeos, etc.

Las copuchas siempre les hacian el viaje mas corto.

El tren ya habia partido y el vagon de las chicas estaba repleto de ellas contando las mejores copuchas del verano, en especial las relacionadas con el romance.

"...y dicen que Pansy Parkinson ama a Lisa Taylor, pero como Lisa esta de novia, dicen que Pansy esta que se mata.. ojala lo haga!"

"...escucharon sobre la lista de los mas codiciados del año pasado? Bueno parece que gano mi Harrito.." dijo Carrie con una sonrisa.

La sola pronunciacion del nombre de Harry hizo que Ginny se pusiera nerviosisima, pero decidio no recordarlo en todo el viaje asique siguio escuchando los rumores del pasado verano.

"si! Y en la del mas sexy salio Malfoy" decian varias ravenclaw.

"Malfoy???!!!", ... "aunque pensandolo bien...si"Ginny se sorprendio de sus pensamientos, nunca penso que podria llegar a pensar eso de Draco.

"siii..lo vi en el verano en una playa de brujos con traje de baño y esta bastante regio"

"supieron? Harry ya no esta pololeando con Cho" se le escapo Ginny.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"soy feliz !" gritaban todas (tenia sentido, Harry habia desarrollado un buen fisico y tenia un fansclub enorme por todo el colegio).

"y como sabes eso Ginny?" pregunto Bianca algo confusa.

"er...Ron me dijo" respuesta bastante razonable, Ron&Harry 100% amigos se cuentan todo y Ron cuenta todo lo de Harry.

"ah que bien"

y asi sigueron conversando del verano y comentando todo...

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

N/A: GRACIAS POR AGUANTAR TODO EL CAPITULO J !!!!pero se los ruego manden reviews!!!! ^_^ Si son buenos o malos = lo recibo y los leo asike opinen plis J 

Cuidense y manden reviews , es escencial pa' una escritora saber lo que opinan jajaja

(k) Anya LS

a una cosa: se que no tiene mucho malfoy al principio pero esperense que por el momento ginny no le da ni la hora a Drakito, acuerdense de que ginny todavia siente algo por harry.


End file.
